The Ruins of Time
by mourya.arava
Summary: My first story percy and Annabeth live together. But then something ancient comes up. The diversion of Gaia's had worked. Can the seven with a new demigod with an ancient family save the world?Annabeth gets two cousins as is is a mix of many books so couldn't decide where to put it.


The Ruins of Time

Chapter 1

"Fools. Zeus is blind," shouted the dark spirit of Tartarus.

"Rest now Tartarus Gaia's diversion worked. The Egyptians have gathered Oranus's remains. The only thing now is Aphrodite the last piece of Oranus. During Gaia war he had collected enough souls to bring him back to his true form. "Hyperion quoted.

During Gaia's war Tartarus had collected enough souls to bring Oranus back.

"Are you sure that Oranus would like the servant of the guy who chopped him?" Krios asked his step dad.

"Well you're gluing him back. But first your attention should be on the goddess of the dammed doves. Go! " Tartarus ordered from his dark throne.

* * *

"Annabeth you're the worst wife one could have. Where is my lunch?" Percy questioned sitting in the sofa of their house in camp Half-Blood.

"You realize that without me you can't build a hut," she replied finally bringing the sandwiches.

They both munched into their sandwiches.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Percy asked taking another bite at a poor piece of bread.

"Hazel was a good cook in her last life," she replied picking on a defenseless tomato. After breakfast they both walked through the

Fields of Mars. To save demigods Juno had joint the two camps into one and had also ordered a statue of herself placed there. As usual Percy enjoyed splashing mud water on it and listen to it shout.

"I'm the queen of the Heavens! How dare you!" They kept walking towards the General Meeting.

* * *

Jason was happy that Piper was not a make- up freak like her step-sisters or he wouldn't have enough time to bring her all the smelly glitter and the glossy lipstick.

"Jason could you do the dishes? "Piper asked.

"No!" he replied.

"Please," she said with her cute puppy expression. Actually the hanged out at Praetor's house in camp Olympus.

At that Jason was forced to start cleaning the dishes cursing Aphrodite.

One thing that Jason hated she used to charm-speak him around. Jason could you do the dishes. Jason could you clean my laundry etc. The only good thing was Percy helped him with that. But of course he got a kiss from Piper which helped.

Meanwhile Piper relaxed in the sofa and watched the TV. After Jason came back they set out to the Meeting Hall

* * *

Percy and Annabeth had fun spraying the Statue of Juno with mud and insulting it. Of course Juno wouldn't know.

"So are you completely fine?" Percy asked.

"I'm fine," Annabeth said. It hurt her to say that since she was pregnant. If she told Percy he would go haywire. The only thing that hid it was the potion that Hecate had given her.

"Hey Jason how u doing?" Percy asked hugging him.

"Where's Leo? Hazel and Frank are already at the Hall," Piper asked. As they chatted and went along Leo was in a bad state. Festus had caught a cold! Something had blocked his vents.

"Do you need wet naps now?" Leo asked.

Festus mumbled "Yes. And extra extra large please?" shooting Leo with grease. Leo gave him some and left for the Hall.

* * *

"Welcome heroes. 6years well that's a long time of peace so back into action. In the shadow of our blindness the enemy has grown. Oranus is rising. Somehow all his parts have been captured including Aphrodite." Chiron said. Hazel couldn't help but imagine the sky breaking and one falling as Piper's mom.

"But how did they find all those parts?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked at him and mouthed "looks like I made you smart" finishing her cinnamon role.

"So who can use souls anyway," Annabeth quoted. Percy could see her fidgeting. Probably it was Oranus or just a sandwich rebellion in her stomach.

Annabeth had taken a potion from Hecate which kept her stomach from bulging.

"You see Tartarus can do many things." Chiron replied. had just been caught off guard. Percy couldn't help but laugh. He kept laughing and teasing Annabeth till she stuffed some cake in his mouth.

"So is a quest in order?" Percy asked liking the last of the cake.

"Yes all of you and one more demigod shall go," Chiron said.

"Who's he?" Leo asked. Just on Que the doors of the hall swung open to reveal a boy about Percy's height with an Ipod in his hand and beats on his ears with some cool pair of shades.

"Meet Eric, Son of Apollo. He's a manic ,rule-breaking,crazy yet somehow a powerful demigod," Chiron finished

"Hi folks the names Eric and what the hell are we doing here?" he said sitting in a chair.

"I like this guy," Leo said smiling.

"Guys we got an army marching onto the camp. So uh do you guys prepare?" Eric asked.

Just to clarify that a horn saying' Lord Peanut Butter' rung in Percy's ears. For him war horns were too hard to hear properly. Chiron froze.

"Chiron not playing statue here," Leo said waving his hand.

"That horn...It can't be," Chiron said. During all this Percy didn't understand why Chiron froze(probably he was allergic to peanut butter?)

No time to think since Festus(with a tissue in his radiator) came swooping down. That meant climbed on and flew to get the catapults ready along with the other Hephaestus and Vulcan and Hazel ran to get the Romans ready along with Reyna on her new pegasi. The rest (except Eric ran to get the cabins ready.

Soon their forces(even the amazons and hunters had come) were amassed almost since Eric was sitting on Zeus' fist and eating a burger while listening to some music. Hazel was leading the first, Frank the second, Dakota the third , Reyna the fourth and Gwen led the fifth. Frank was at the lead with the eagle in his hand.

"Hey do you fight or what?" Percy asked coming to him.

"Sure but let this album finish," he replied.

"Excuse me but um orcs destroy camp here!" Percy shouted.

"Fine fine sheesh man," Eric said finishing his burger. He clicked his Ipod and it transformed into a large silver sword."Saturnian silver. Same thing used to make Oranus chop suey," he continued.

"Oh great Eric will you help us?" Percy said annoyed.

"Now that is the spirit lets go after the album," he dragged a complaining Eric into the though Eric might be annoying he was awesome with his sword. Slashing with her knife Piper came running to them.

**Note from Author: I kinda published this chapter in steps. I will post next chap tomorrow. Remember to review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
